Stepney
Stepney *'Number': 55 *'Build date': 1875, rebuilt in 1912 *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Designer': William Stroudley *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Stepney was built in 1875 and later rebuilt in 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on May the 17th, 1960. In 1963, Stepney came on loan to Sodor and worked briefly with Duck at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' branchline, during which time he caught a cricket ball in a truck while passing the Elsbridge cricket field. Towards the end of his stay he returned to Tidmouth, and on his last day double-headed the Express with Duck after the Diesel failed. In June 2008, Stepney was withdrawn from service as his boiler certificate had expired. He has since had a fast-track overhaul so that he could be back in service for the "Bluebell 50" gala in early August 2010. However, due to his "tired condition", Stepney is only being allowed to carry out light-duties. Bio in the television series Stepney was hiding on the Other Railway when Rusty found him and convinced him to travel with him to the Bluebell Railway. Stepney later visited Sodor to have a change from his line, and again to help Toby and Mavis to help at the quarry - this excursion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. Stepney later visited for unknown reasons in one episode, apparently to help Duck again, and was later helped by Edward with the running of a new loop line. During a later visit, he was hit by a truck of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. Persona Stepney is an honest, kind, and hard-working engine, who loves to work on his branchline. Stepney listens to advice all the time and he always learns a lesson. Basis Stepney is based on the real engine of the same name, an LB&SCR A1x Class "Terrier" 0-6-0T tank locomotive. Livery Stepney was painted in the ochre locomotive livery of the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green". He is currently painted in "Bluebell Black". Appearances Stepney's Railway Series appearances are listed in chronological order: * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" * "Oliver the Western Engine" (mentioned) * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" (mentioned) In the television series he has appeared in: * Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue, Train Stops Play, Thomas and Stepney, and Bowled Out * Season 5 - Stepney gets Lost * Season 6 - Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), James and the Red Balloon (does not speak), and Edward the Very Useful Engine (does not speak) * Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band (does not speak) and Trusty Rusty (cameo) * Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special (only speaks in US narration) Trivia * Stepney's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Stepney is now back under his own steam as of May 17th, 2010, which, 50 years ago, was when Stepney first came to the (then) newly-born Bluebell Railway. * The newly updated Thomas and Friends website oddly describes Stepney as a "narrow gauge mountain engine". * Stepney's name in the French adaptation of the television series is Sylvain. * Stepney's name in the Polish adaptation of the television series is Stefcio. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (reissued in a three-pack) * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Di Agostini * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:Stepneydiesels.png|Stepney with the 3 diesels File:RustytotheRescue13.jpg|Stepney File:RustytotheRescue32.png|Stepney in Season 4 File:ThomasandStepney6.jpg|Stepney and Duck File:ThomasandStepney9.jpg|Stepney takes a special train File:ThomasandStepney10.jpg|Stepney takes on water File:TrainStopsPlay5.jpg|Stepney and Caroline Image:Stepney3.png|Stepney and Caroline File:StepneyGetsLost8.jpg|Stepney in Season 5 Image:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo.jpg|Stepney sleeping File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo13.png|Stepney in his shed File:JamesandtheRedBalloon6.jpg|Stepney with Duck File:EdwardtheReallyUsefulEngine2.jpg|Stepney passes the windmill File:Edward'sBrassBand6.jpg|Stepney with Edward File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.jpg|Stepney in Season 12 File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.PNG Image:Stepneynameplate.png|Stepney with his nameplate File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney's model at Drayton Manor Image:HornbyStepney.png|Hornby Stepney Image:Take-AlongStepney.png|Take-Along Stepney File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|TrackMaster Stepney Image:DiAgostiniStepney.PNG|Di Agostini Stepney File:Stepneyinhiscurrentlivery.jpg Stephney.jpg|Stephney at his "Bluebell" Railway External links For more information, visit Stepney's page on the Bluebell Railway website. Category:Bluebell Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0